


Stay with me

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, gift wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Gladio asked you to help him with getting things ready for Christmas, as he's not that good at wrapping gifts--or he says he's not anyway.





	Stay with me

The laugh that bubbled past your lips caused Gladio to give you a bit of an incredulous look, and you covered your mouth with your hand as you watched him continue to struggle. You could have sworn that he had more scotch tape on his fingers than on the actual package he was wrapping.

“Gladdy, wait,” you giggled again. “Here, let me help you.”

You moved the package you were working on out of the way to untangle his fingers from the tape he had somehow managed to wrap around them. With a gentle shake of your head you took his package in hand, and quickly finished wrapping it for him, before going back to the one you were working on for him previously.

“Was that the last one?” You asked.

He nodded, his amber eyes watching you easily wrap the oddly shaped package he had gotten for Iris, and smiled as you put the large bow on top, then offered the pen and tag to him to write her name.

Once they were gently placed under the tree you couldn’t help but sigh contently at the job being done, resting your hands on your hips. Gladio hummed and walked up behind you to wrap you up in his arms and kiss the back of your head.

“I appreciate the help, Babe.”

Laughing softly you tilted your head to look back up at him. “I guess if I hadn’t you’d have probably taped yourself to the floor.”

“Hey!” he huffed, but grinned a little before he dipped his head, and kissed you softly. “I do appreciate all the help though, with the decorations too.”

“Well,” you started softly and looked about the room, smiling at all the Christmas decorations that the Amicitia’s actually had. “You had a bunch of things to put out, and it was fun to do.”

You hummed as he lifted his head enough to nose into your hair again before he pet his hands along your belly, pulling you tighter against him. It was as if he didn’t want to let you go. With a smile you let your head loll back against his chest, and pet your fingers gently along his arms as he swayed lightly to the music you had put on in the background.

He kept his face gently pressed against the top of your head and mumbled something softly into your hair. You blinked up at him and lifted your brows a little.

“Hmmn? What was that?”

His amber eyes seemed to dance as he looked down at you before he lifted his head enough for you to hear him clearly.

“Stay with me,” he kissed your forehead. “I mean, I’d really like it if you stayed with me, over the holiday, cause I really don’t want to let you go.”

Blushing you blinked up at him before you smiled softly. “But, what about–”

“Iris would be mad if you weren’t here for one, and Dad considers you family already. Please?”

You pet your fingers along his arm again, chuckling as he gave you his best set of puppy eyes. With a gentle shake of your head you turned about in his arms to lean up on your tiptoes to kiss his chin.

“Six, you’re learning how to pout from Prompto.” you smiled then tilted your head. “Alright, I’ll stay. But you can let me go now, you know.”

His arms wrapped about you a bit tighter. “What if I don’t want to?”

You huffed softly. “You’ll have to let me go eventually.”

He took on a playful grin. “Who says? I could just carry you everywhere to keep you constantly in my arms.” and to prove his point, he lifted you up easily into his arms, bridal style and laughed as you shrieked in surprise.

“Gladdy! Baby please put me down!”

“Nope,” and he gently nuzzled his nose against yours. “I refuse.”

You giggled again softly and gently rolled your eyes, before you gently cupped his face, and peppered it with soft kisses till he started to laugh.

“That won’t get me to put you down Babe, keep tryin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift for 


End file.
